Firestormblaze
Firestormblaze is a brawler that specializes in all kinds of combat. Martial arts, and Bakugan combat. His Guardian Bakugan are Pyrus Storm Dragonoid, and Pyrus Aranaut. Personality Blaze is a 15 year old Half-human, half-Demon, fire breathing being. He can be very cocky, arrogant and antagonistic, at times; and when he loses control, he goes all out rage. Blaze always focuses on the battle and doesn't hesitate when attacking his opponent. He hardly ever backs down from challenges. He gives his all during a battle, and always goes for the big target. Blaze often makes innuendos and flirtatious remarks towards any attractive women in his vicinity. His attention was normally directed at Faviola, not knowing he had a girl friend. Due to memory loss. Characteristics Clothing Blaze wears anything with flames, or the color of flames. He can often be seen wearing red and white. Notable Quotes *" Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! " *" The day I hear 'Get out match stick' it will be to soon. " *" I'm not paranoid, i'm just a man of multiple scenarios. " *" No one burns like I do. " *" Sometimes I feel like a 15 year old father. " *" I don't like losing, to punks like you. " *'" RAGE !"' *" I LOVE LE QUEENEH !" *" In your dreams and up your ass Airzel ." *" Aww.. Fuck it. " *" Since your getting served you want some fries with that ?" *" Rayne your good. Adapt suits you or is it just aquos ?" *" Don't feed my ego kid, it's bad for you." History Early Life Blaze was a human brawler on Earth. He lived in a beach town, similar to Beyview. When Bakugan came to Earth, he began to black out and have amnesia. His first Bakugan were Pyrus Cosmic Ingram, Pyrus Hyper Dragonoid, Pyrus Metalfencer. Once in an intense battle, a portal was opened and out came a Pyrus Storm Dragonoid. Blaze won that battle that day. From then on Pyrus Storm Dragonoid (Storm), became Blaze's Guardian Bakugan. Blaze's friend Doomplayer, had created a group; and invited him to join. Present Blaze enjoys his "normal" life; hanging out with friends and family, for the summer. He has been recruited for many teams, but has yet to respond. The Sacred 7 When Bakugan Dimensions came online; Blaze met alot of friends and allies. Those including Awesomebrawler43, SpectraFaintom, and many more. Blaze found a special interest in a group of friends; consisting of Masters, Faviola, and Aides. They had many issues and many good times. Little did Blaze know there were more to the group; and they were all in a team called The Sacred 7. Blaze eventually became a member of The Sacred 7, and some what a member of the group. In the group of 3, he was always the 3rd wheel. He sometimes complained, but hardly ever. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Fire Resistance': Blaze is able to resist extreme heat, and take no damage from it. *[[Pyrokinetics|'Pyrokinetics']]: Blaze has the pyrokinetic ability to create and control fire. Abilities *'Speed': Blaze can run at great speeds;most beyond the speed of a normal human being. *'Endurance': Blaze can be crushed beneath the earth, and emerge slightly damaged. *'Agility': Blaze is extremely agile. *'Strength:' Because he is half demon, blaze has power to match that of Aides, and Masters. *'Stealth': Blaze is a Master of stealth, hidding in the shadows, and blending in with his surroundings;making it hard to predict where he will attack from. *'Marksmanship': *'Hunting': Forms *'Demon Form': *'Knight Form': *'Fire Form': *'Dragon Form': *'Wolf Form': Equipment Weapons Firestormblaze uses a few but affective weapons. Such as the blades on his skin, his fangs, and his claws. *[http://thebakuganhangout.wikia.com/wiki/Firestorm Firestorm]: The Firestorm are a pair of swords. One sword controls fire, and the other wind. The only beings able to pick up the cursed blades, are demons. Particularly Firestormblaze. *[[Fire Manipulation|'Fire']]: Blaze chooses to use fire as his weapon. *'Demons Amulet': The Demons Amulet summons, [[Demons of Riot|'The Demons of Riot']]. Bakugan *Pyrus Storm Dragonoid *Pyrus Aranaut *Subterra Blitz Dragonoid *Subterra Evil Twin Coredem *Subterra Coredem *Pyrus Sky & Gaia Dragonoid *Haos Olifus *Haos Krakix *Haos Lumagrowl *Darkus Olifus *Darkus Linehalt *Darkus Dartaak *Pyrus Ziperator *Aquos Fangoid *Aquos Helix Dragonoid *Aquos Strikeflier *Haos Stealth Lumagrowl *Pyrus Cosmic Ingram (Phoenix) *Ventus Sky and Gaia Dragonoid *Ventus Skyress *Ventus Chance Dragonoid *Ventus Rickoran *Clear Raptorix *Clear Helix Dragonoid Relationships ''Main Article: Firestormblaze's Relationships '' Gallery ''Main Article:Gallery:Firestormblaze '' Anime Blazer.png|Blaze angry Fireblaze_1.png FSB_anime.png Zuko_Blaze.png|Reading FSB Bakugan 313px-Haos_Krakix.png|Blaze's Haos Apollo Krakix 394px-Darkus Linehalt2.png 316px-Darkus Dartaak.png|Blaze's Darkus Ares ( Dartaak ) 364px-Subterra Coredem BD.png 400px-Subterra BlitzDragonoid.png 406px-Pyrus_Aranaut2.png|Blaze's Pyrus Aranaut (Pyro) 410px-Ventus_ChanceDragonoid.png 364px-Aquos_Fangoid.png 378px-Pyrus_FlashIngram.png|Firestormblaze's Evolved Pyrus Phoenix Flash Ingram 407px-DarkBrown_Coredem.png|Blaze's Subterra Coredem Rebellion 362px-Aquos_Strikeflier.png|Blaze's Aquos Strikeflier Oceanus 296px-Pyrus_SkyGaiaDragonoid.png|Blaze's Pyrus Plutus 296px-Ventus_SkyGaiaDragonoid.png|Blaze's Ventus S.G. 407px-HaosLumagrowl (1).png|Blaze's Haos Lumagrowl 530px-PhoenixIngram.png|Firestormblaze's Pyrus Phoenix Ingram Special Abilities HeavenorEarth.jpg 250px-Steamroll.jpg 250px-Dragonoidluck.jpg Chestmissile.jpg Battlegear Chargeblast.jpg 407px-Silver Boomix.png Mobile Assault ZoomphaBDAbility.jpg 407px-Silver Pyrus Zoompha.png Traps Bakunano 364px-Sarah'sSilver_Daftorix.png Daftorix.jpg Mechtogan 407px-Ventus_Braxion.png References *http://my.bakugan.com/firesblaze *http://www.youtube.com/user/firestormblaze?feature=mhee#p/f Other versions *http://beybladefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Firestormblaze Category:Family of Fire Category:Brothers of Light Category:The Sacred 7 Category:Players Category:Pyrus Users Category:Ventus Users Category:Haos Users Category:Demons Category:Humans Category:Castle Knights Category:Former Sacred 7 Category:Knights Category:Animorphic Beings Category:Protagonists Category:Psychopaths Category:Anti-Heros Category:Firestormblaze Category:Main Characters